


Come Over

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Het and Slash, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the comment Rachel made about "Mike" and "Harvey" in last night's episode, I got this bunny this morning and wrote it during my lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over

"Mike doesn't have sex with Harvey."

The sentence is offhand and the tone is teasing. Mike barely has a chance to compose himself and delivery a suitably snarky, yet endearing comeback before they're out the door and headed for the interview. They rock, and then celebrate later in the evening with a makeout session and some heavy petting in Rachel's apartment.

Hours later, Mike is in his apartment and tucked into bed, but far from sleepy. His hand makes its way under the sheets and he strokes his cock as memories flood his brain. He can remember every look, every word Harvey has ever spoken to him. Even the ones whispered to him in the office that night they got high, the night Harvey bent him over the desk and ... 

"Harvey," Mike groans as he comes. He sighs and wipes himself clean with a tissue before looking over at his phone. There have been a couple more encounters like the first and Mike remembers every encounter, relives the feel of Harvey's hands on his hips, fingers pressing so hard they leave bruises. He sighs again and rubs his face.

After a moment's hesitation, he picks up the phone, dials Harvey's number. Maybe he's asleep, maybe he's got company ... 

"Specter." The voice is raspy, as if Mike has just woken him up.

"Harvey?" Mike whispers. "Can I ... come over?"

The silence is deafening and Mike holds his breath as he waits for Harvey's response.

"Yeah. Come over."


End file.
